Applicants have previously invented methods and apparatus for facilitating a flat rate play session. Commonly-owned U.S. application Ser. No. 10/001,089, filed Nov. 2, 2001 and entitled GAMING DEVICE FOR A FLAT RATE PLAY SESSION AND A METHOD OF OPERATING SAME, for example, describes various methods and systems for facilitating a flat rate play session. However, such flat rate play session methods and systems may be further enhanced and augmented, for the benefit of players, gaming system manufacturers, and casinos.